


Color Choice

by Hieiko



Series: Big Bad and Little Bit [13]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AtS S5 AU. Dawn wins over Spike, and gets to choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for redwolfoz, for the Fandom Drabble Challenge.

"I don't believe this! How could you beat me at poker?" Spike whinged, tossing his cards onto the table.

Dawn gave him a winning smile. "I had a great teacher, remember?"

A snort was Spike's only response. Apparently, he had himself to blame for this. Anyway, she had won, so... "Alright, you can pick the color."

She beamed at him, and declared her choice. Later that night, they went about their mission quickly and efficiently. Luckily, Spike already knew the W&H building quite well.

The next morning, Angel didn't realize that his gel had made his hair glow bright green.


End file.
